Waiting For You
by Attila's Wife
Summary: ONESHOT Harry and Draco have a romantic encounter, but when Harry leaves all Draco can think about is getting him back. More lighthearted than it sounds, nonmagic, difference in age. M for sex and language.


Disclaimer: HP is not mine, it's JKR's. I'm glad we've established that.

Note: **If you don't like slash or HD, this isn't for you**, so don't flame. A one-shot, just to have some HD fun. This doesn't really deserve the rating M, but just to be safe from some whiners… SLASH, mild language, non-magic, no Hogwarts, just using the character names in a completely different world the real world (dun dun duuuun…..).

--

The lights were dim, the disco balls flashing, music pumping throughout the building.

The handsome blond was at the club to celebrate his 18th birthday. His friends had flooded the place and the DJ had been paid to play his favorite music all night long.

The boy, no, young man was the epitome of masculinity. Strong lines defined his muscles, and his cleanly cut blond hair was growing mussed in the heat of dancing.

Needless to say, many patrons were staring at him in lust and awe.

A group of college girls and one dark-haired guy were sitting in a corner booth, watching the undulating bodies in the center of the dance floor.

Not only was the blonde a walking sex god, but he could dance too. His moves were more than suggestive, definitely counting as vertical sex with clothes.

All night girls approached the man, but he had yet to leave with one. He would take a couple dances to entice the girl, leading her to believe that she would be the one…only to drop her and pick a new girl, clamoring for his attention.

In the corner booth bets were being placed.

"It's gonna be that dyed-blond over there, no, not that one, the one with the red tube top. Yeah, her." A curly brown-haired girl stated.

"Get lost, Hermione, no way. You can totally see he's been favoring the brunettes. In fact, I might go have a try at him." Another girl, Lavender,

"Don't. It's not worth it." The man with a bird-nest for hair said.

"Why Harry? You want him all for yourself? Well, I can't agree with that…but I'd be willing to share." Lavander's best friend, Parvati, said with a suggestive smile.

"Sorry honey, but you'll never be good enough for me." Harry laughed.

"Yeah, unless you grow a dick Parv." Lavender joked.

Harry only smirked.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me why I'm not going after that gorgeous hunk?"

"Because if he's not gay, he's definitely bi…and leaning heavily towards his own gender…my gender." Harry trailed off.

"Such a shame." Hermione sighed.

"I know! Why are all the hot guys only interested in men? It's totally unfair to the rest of us girls." Padma, Parvati's identical twin, groaned.

"Thank you Padma, I always knew you were crushing on me." Harry grinned.

"Who isn't?" Padma jested.

It was true. While the dancing blonde might have been the epitome of masculinity, Harry was an androgenous beauty. His looks appealed to all, be they mentally attracted to him or not, they were physically. His body was lean, and of medium height. Wearing low slung leather pants and a green silk shirt showcased his appeal. His hair was what initially gained people's attention. It was as dark as raven's wings, and stuck up like a raven's nest. Only by keeping it relatively short and using copious amounts of products was Harry able to control it.

But while his hair might attract attention, and his body kept it, his vibrant green eyes drew the average passerby in. They were his pride and joy, besides the fact that they weren't 20/20. Thankfully, he lived in the modern day and wore contacts.

--

The table joked around and watched quite a few more girls go up and "dance" with the blond, but each time he eventually turned them away.

Harry finally put down his glass. "Alright, this is just getting pitiful. I'm going." He stood up and edged his way out of the booth.

"Finally had enough rum and cokes?" Lavender laughed.

"I guess you could say that." Harry grinned, tossing some money down to pay for his drinks. "I probably won't be coming back." He smirked before turning towards the dance floor.

Harry slid through the dancers like a snake. Slipping between the moving mass of bodies, he kept his eyes on his prize. He _would_ capture the blond.

Sidling up behind the blond he placed his hands on the man's hips and pulled their bodies next to each other. Harry could hear the blond moan as his head tipped back. The blond didn't even turn to see the newcomer, merely dancing closer and faster to Harry's midsection.

The heat rolled off the dancing couple, and nearby dancers were hard pressed not to watch in awe at the pair creating so much friction.

The blond moaned quietly, his head falling backwards towards Harry. Harry merely grinned and kept on dancing, trying to bring the blond maximum pleasure from the simple dance.

As the music changed to a new, quieter song, the pair ceased their movements and turned to face each other.

"Good dance?" Harry smirked.

The blond watched him with hawk-eyes addled with lust. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." He stuck out his hand.

Harry grabbed his hand and kissed the palm. Keeping his head low and glancing up through his eyelashes he responded. "Harry Potter."

As the next song began he slipped in close to Draco. Resting his chin on the blond's shoulder, Harry whispered in his ear. "At your service."

Draco shivered.

--

Harry's girl friends watched in awe.

"Merlin, could he _be_ more seductive?" Padma nearly panted.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Well, you know how he gets when he sees something he wants." Watching the dancing boys carefully she added, "Though it seems like he might've met his match."

Turning away from the dancing she commented. "Oh well, guess we'll just have to see how it goes tomorrow."

--

"God you're so _hot_…just want to fuck you…right here…right now."

Needless to say, Draco wasn't resisting the messy-haired gay very well.

Harry danced closer to him before leaning into speak. "You wanna get out of here?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Draco didn't say anything, only stopping to put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

The Italian looking boy turned and caught a glimpse of Harry before smirking at Draco. "Nice catch."

Harry stared the boy down. "You should be congratulating him on his luck to be with me. Come Draco." He turned, confident that Draco would follow him.

He did.

--

The girls watched in awe as, after only a two songs, Draco trailed Harry off the floor and outside.

"Good thing Harry didn't actually place a bet on himself."

-- --

"Uh! HARRY!" Draco screamed.

_The two had gone to Draco's brand new flat. Draco had driven them, nearly crashing many times as Harry kept touching him and stimulating his nerves with kisses along his neck._

_Draco had barely turned the ignition off before Harry had jumped on top of him, grinding against him._

_Draco sat shocked for a minute before blindly reaching out and opening his door. Harry barely pulled away while getting out of the car and pulling Draco with him by the mouth._

_Stumbling their way to the elevator they shocked an older couple leaving the elevator car._

_Punching the button for the 16__th__ floor, the elevator began its ascent._

_Draco barely made his way out of the elevator with all his clothes on. In fact, his pants were already unzipped and he was holding them up with one hand, the other holding Harry close. Harry's shirt was already unbuttoned and had become un-tucked from his pants._

_Draco fumbled for his keys before opening the door. Harry had stop touching him only to start touching himself, watching Draco lustily._

_As soon as they entered the flat, Harry slammed the door closed and locked the latch._

_They quickly divested themselves of their jackets, shirts, shoes, and socks, leaving a trail to Draco's bedroom._

_Harry grinned as he held up a jar, "I hope you weren't expecting to top." He shed his remaining clothes, standing naked before Draco._

_Draco's jaw dropped. This man was perfection._

_Harry smirked at the awed expression on his soon-to-be-lover's face. "Like what you see?"_

_Draco moaned in excitement, tripping over himself to get rid of clothes._

_As soon as the last article fell to the floor Harry pushed him into the cushy and spacious bed._

"_Daddy buy you a nice bed as a present?" Harry smirked at Draco's reddening face. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be glad for the springs in the morning." He chuckled._

_The foreplay was rough and short, quickly ending as Harry pushed himself in._

_Draco tensed in pain and Harry moaned at the stimulation._

"_Drake, I'd love if you keep doing that, but it'll be better if you relax."_

"_How do…I…re-lax?" Draco winced._

"_Just take a deep breath." Harry instructed._

_As soon as Draco's took a breath he loosened marginally and Harry shoved himself fully in._

_Draco screamed in pain as he was stretched to unbelievable limits, and then in pleasure as his prostate was stimulated._

"HARRY!"

Harry grinned and began rocking and thrusting. "That's right baby, scream for me."

Harry leaned down to kiss Draco, and licked his way down, stretching down to suck the blond's nipples.

"Uh...uhhh…uhhh…" Draco writhed under Harry, while clenching himself around the older man.

"Coming yet love?" Harry's hot breath sent goose-bumps forming across Draco's chest.

"Ye-ng…ah! Yes!" Draco couldn't think because of all the stimulation. The only thing he could picture was Harry's sweaty body pounding him into submission.

Harry began stroking Draco and almost immediately Draco felt the pressure build up and spurt upwards and across Harry's strong chest.

Harry grinned and finished stroking Draco before turning to his own completion.

A good five minutes later and he still wasn't ready.

Draco winced as he began to feel the soreness in his ass. He was also becoming aroused again, and wanted to give Harry a present for his first orgasm.

Once Harry thrust in, Draco wrapped his legs around his waist and rolled them over so he was on top.

Harry looked surprised for a minute before understanding Draco's intentions. He then propped himself up on his elbows and rose to meet Draco's downward thrusts. Watching the blond's body bounce on top of him he began moaning louder. Then, as he watched Draco's weeping cock sway from side to side he groaned and shoved himself upward.

Draco came for the second time within twenty minutes before he felt Harry swell even larger.

As Harry felt himself tense up he pulled Draco down on top of himself, shooting his load deep within the blond.

Draco's eyes widened at the strange sensation.

Harry smirked at Draco's shocked look before rolling them over again and pulling out. A trail of semen and blood flowed out and as Draco flexed his butt muscles more came out. Harry grabbed one of Draco's hands and put it in front of the hole to let Draco feel himself in such a situation. The blond's eyes widened further and looked at Harry in awe, his seed spread across the adrogenous man's chest and stomach.

"Where's the shower?" Harry asked, hopping off the bed.

Draco wordlessly pointed towards a door next to his armoire. The blond feel back into his silk sheets, exhausted and aching.

--

By the time Harry was out of the shower, Draco was asleep. Harry smiled, the blond was inexperienced, but for being so, he was a surprisingly good lay.

Stopping at the desk he wrote a short note before dressing and leaving.

--

_Draco -_

_I took your boxers in memory of the conquest. Good thing you're legal now._

_Maybe we'll see each other again someday._

--

Draco woke in the morning, alone. Wincing as he stood he hobbled to the shower, relaxing under the hot water.

Only once he got out did he see the note on his desk. Blushing he hid the note under a stack of paper before dressing.

Looking at the stained sheets he sighed and took the off. Sticking them in the washing machine he hurried as he heard his phone ringing.

"Yo Draco! How was it?"

Draco winced at the loud and excited voice of his friend at the other end of the line.

"Amazing, though I got off more than he did." He admitted.

"What? How could he not be into you? You're the sex god of our school!"

"Did you not see him?"

"No, the club was pretty dark and crowded. Why?"

"Man, he must've been at a university or something. He was _amazing_, like really, I wouldn't be surprised if he did some modeling or something. I guess I wasn't good enough for him." Draco finished somewhat sadly.

"Aww man, I'm sure you were fine." The voice on the other end of the line fell silent. "Okay, that just sounded weird coming from a straight guy. Maybe you just need more experience, I'm sure next time he won't be able to wait to get under you."

Draco blushed. "Oh…ah, yeah…"

"What?"

"He topped." Draco mumbled.

The voice laughed. "Whoa! Never thought you'd get fucked like some pussy. Haha! Draco Malfoy, the Submissive!"

"Shut up!" Draco's face was burning. As he listened to his friend laugh he punched the wall. "Whatever fucktard! Maybe I'll talk to you next week." He angrily punched the end call button before slamming the phone down.

Breathing deeply he slumped against the wall before falling on his leather couch. The previous night was like a dream, both in the amazing sex and in fact that he, Draco Malfoy, had bottomed. Blushing at his thoughts he promised himself to go and find Harry and change things up a bit.

--

That night he went back to the same club, but Harry wasn't there, nor was he there the next night, or the next.

After the week passed, Draco came once a week, and then once a month, and then eventually just stopped coming.

He had tried a phone directory, but in the list of 137 Harry Potters none were his Harry Potter.

And so Draco branched out, clubbing with his friends and finding partners left and right, trying to improve himself, always with Harry on his mind.

When he was a junior in college, the day finally came that as he was chatting with his old dorm mates they passed a kiosk with magazines flashing bright headlines on weight loss, 108 new ways to please your lover, and Martha Stewart, Draco caught sight of a familiar face.

Stopping he grabbed the magazine in shock before turning to the seller. "I'll take this one."

"Six pounds, sir."

Draco pulled out the cash as his friends waited to see what had shocked their friend so much. Draco walked towards them, already engrossed in the magazine.

"Drake, what is it? Some hot chick?" They laughed.

Draco held up the cover so they could see. "See this man? His name is Harry Potter."

As none of them had known him before college they stared at him blankly. "Yeah? So?" One asked, ignoring the mag.

Another checked the photo out. "Damn, he's pretty sexy. Guess he never goes home alone. What is he? Some kind of model?" The guys laughed.

Draco blushed. "I went home with him once."

The boys ooed at the red-faced blond.

"When? I'm sure we would've heard about him." One asked.

"He was my first. On my 18th birthday." Draco muttered.

"Aww! Drakie's first lover, and by the looks of it, his first crush." The one who hadn't looked at the picture said.

Another grabbed the magazine. "Looks like he's modeling for some fashion show in London soon. Maybe you can go." He smirked at Draco's face.

"Is Draco 'Sexy' Malfoy scared of some old lover?"

They laughed as Draco grabbed his magazine back. "Whatever, I'm going home. See you later."

--

Reading through the article he took note of the fashion show.

Searching on-line, he found the site for it and bought himself a ticket.

Two weeks later he dressed in his most fashionable-yet-trying-to-seem-casual clothes. At the door he handed over his ticket and scrambled to find a seat close to the runway.

Thankfully he found one in the second row along the side.

As soon as the models started walking up and down a building tension grew in the pit of his stomach as he waited for his crush to come out.

As soon as Harry stepped out onto the catwalk the intensity of the camera flashes increased. He paused, playing out his popularity, a self-satisfied smirk on his face, before strutting down the walk. As he paused at the end, his eyes swept the audience, catching many unsuspecting women off-guard. Turning back he didn't look down until he was nearly off stage.

A shock of peroxide blond caught his eye, and his head turned imperceptibly towards the audience. Catching sight of Draco his smirk widened a bit and he winked.

Draco watched in awe as Harry owned the leather trench coat he was wearing. It fit him like a glove and Draco was getting hard just thinking about him.

Just as Harry was almost offstage Draco managed to lock eyes with him. The sight of green overwhelmed him, so much that he almost missed the wink Harry sent his way. He sighed happily as the next model walked out, Harry still remembered him.

--

The show lasted for an hour and a half, and Harry was the star of the show. Afterwards, while Draco was waiting in the refreshments area, he caught sight of a little stand selling prints of some of the models.

Walking over he glanced through them, stopping at each on of Harry.

While he was inspecting one of Harry on a beach, with faded jeans and an open white button-down shirt, a voice interrupted him.

"Like it?" He chuckled.

Draco spun around. "Harry!"

Harry grinned. "Fancy seeing you here." Giving Draco a once over he continued. "Have you been practicing?"

Draco blushed, but replied, "I've got the experience now, what makes you think you can handle me?"

Harry laughed again and smirked at the pink face. "Honey, I'll always top in this relationship."

Draco smirked and allowed himself to be led away. Harry wouldn't know what hit him.

--

No, I've never seen two guys go at it, nor have I had sex, so this is the completely unintelligible product of my dirty, dirty imagination.

REVIEW! If you're not too embarrassed to have read this story.


End file.
